


Treat-or-Treat?

by hwe (plumroot)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: College Students!Jundong, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumroot/pseuds/hwe
Summary: Junhwe is burdened with taking his sister and her friends to Trick-or-Treat





	Treat-or-Treat?

 

 

 

Junhwe is not too fond of Halloween.

       Right after his birthday and closely followed by Easter, it is one of his least favourite occasions of the year. Perhaps because he has the most unpleasant memories of eating so much gummy spiders and sherbet sticks that he laid in bed for three days straight and wanted to drink nothing but milk. During this trying time, his lactose intolerance also decided to reveal itself. When Junhwe thinks back to these moments, he can remember the rumbling in his stomach, the numbness of his feet, and the spritz of Febreze all too well. Junhwe could have done better.

       Part of it also involves the fact that he's an adult now. Trick or treating? No. Halloween parties? Sure. As far as Junhwe is concerned, there are four categories of people:

       1) those who wear devil horns, or some kind of headband from the dollar store which conveys no effort;

       2) those who buy full costumes, which once again conveys no effort but shows dedication and that you once had $55 to waste;

       3) those who dress as Vine memes or something borderline racist. Junhwe lumps these together because they're both not funny; and

       4) those who don't bother.

       If we're being honest, Junhwe is more of the fourth kind, because Halloween parties when you're in college isn't really about anything other than getting drunk on that weird concoction with floating eyeballs and (maybe) getting laid. As with any other party.

       Anyway, Junhwe wouldn't really know what that is like, this year at least, because he has a sister. And he also has friends, who also have sisters, who happen to be friends with his sister. And they're all at the tender age of 5, where Halloween is the perhaps amongst the best occasions of the year, behind birthdays and Christmas and Easter and everything else. Because when you're 5, everything that involves costumes and sugar is exciting.

       So, while Junhwe receives a bombardment of Snapchats from his friends and acquaintances all rocking up to the notorious Theta Alpha Nu house, he with equal fervour sent videos of himself curling his younger sister Yeonmi's hair and pinning vegetable clips to it to imitate ramen. She's dressing up as instant noodles. It's pretty damn adorable, yet of all his friends only Minghao took the time to reply with 'uwu', but he can't really blame them. They're at Kim Jiwon's party after all. Junhwe doesn't personally know him, but last year Jiwon got his hands on a tractor and drunkenly drove over the garden of polystyrene gravestones he'd set up in the yard. This time Junhwe is seeing evidence of a pumpkin bouncy castle. Junhwe thinks that speaks a lot about Jiwon.

       "Oppa! Hurry up! There will be no more lollies left!"

       Ah, kids. So eager. Junhwe looks over his silly outfit once more, which actually prima facie isn't too weird save from the empty pizza box he's going to be toting and the words DELIVERY emblazoned in bold across his back, and heads out of his room. Angel, who is Minghao's little sister and has dressed as a taro bubble milk tea, comes charging towards him, the giant straw attached to her head moving in suspicious directions. Dahye, Dabin's little sister, dressed as a fried chicken leg, clings to Junhwe's trouser.

       "There will be plenty of lollies left. It's not even dark," Junhwe says dryly, trying to pry the girls off him. "Do I look good?"

       "Yes!" Angel screams.

       "No!" Yeonmi and Dahye respond cheekily, running to the door before Junhwe can catch them.

       "Okay well, thanks Angel. I think I look good too." Honestly, it's pretty adorable. A delivery man and the three little snacks. He should probably take a photo and send it to Minghao and Dabin to prove that he may have lost the bet but he's still having the most wholesome time. He'll do that later, with all their loot. "Let's go, yeah?"

 

 

 

So, this is the skit: Junhwe, in throwing away every scrap of shame he has, knocks on the door and announces that he's got a delivery. When the house owner opens the door, confused because not only are they expecting kids, but also because they didn't actually order anything, the three girls will pop out from behind Junhwe with their cute smiles as the delivery goods. All credit goes to Minghao, the biggest endorser of public embarrassment (that involves Junhwe).

       It works pretty well, even though the kids can't effectively hide behind Junhwe because their costumes are so wide, but adults have heightened affection for children on Halloween and before they reach the end of their second street their buckets are filled with various kinds of sweets and a girl has tried slipping her number to Junhwe. It's not bad.

       Junhwe looks down at Yeonmi and Dahye, who are skipping happily beside him. Angel got tired so she is being piggybacked.  "Angel, I told you to hold back. Your brother doesn’t even eat sweets."

       "Angel you have a chocolate moustache!" Dahye laughs, her tongue coloured blue from the lolly pacifier she is sucking.

       "Your mouth is blue!" Yeonmi cries. She shuffles the giant foam chopsticks from one arm to the other, freeing a hand. "Look oppa! I have a ring! I'm getting married!"

       "Oh no! Who gave you that? You're too young!"

       Yeonmi giggles, and when Junhwe fakes reaching to grab the ring off her, she runs off in hysterics towards the next house.

       The rest of them catch up to Yeonmi, and as designed the girls hide behind for Junhwe to knock on the door. Junhwe knocks and yells, "Delivery!". There is no response, but windows on the second story are open. He looks down at the girls, who look up at him expectantly, and he tries again, this time yelling louder. Wow, his capacity for shame is really dissolving into the depths by the second.

       They're about to turn around - they have enough pride in their costumes that they don't need to try a third time - when there is thumping from inside the house and the door is suddenly pulled back.

       Standing there, looking confused and slightly dazed, is a man with blonde hair fluffed in random directions. He wears a white shirt and plaid pants - pyjamas, probably - and blinks rapidly for a few seconds, droopy eyes behind fluttering lashes. In a moment of shock Junhwe does not say anything, but the girls, with such good sense, ecstatically jump out from behind him.

       But this is Kim Donghyuk. Junhwe sees him around campus. They have psychology together this semester. Donghyuk volunteered to be the class representative, so the only reason Junhwe knows him is because he keeps posting on the class Facebook group (and consequently appearing in Junhwe's notifications before he muted it). Junhwe took it for his general education paper, and is currently flopping it. Donghyuk had brown hair at first, but now he's blonde. He wears blazers all the time. He also has a bright red eco-cup. They've never talked before, or at least had any interaction of meaning - Donghyuk sits near the front while Junhwe cosies himself in the furthest corner of the lecture hall still capable of Wi-Fi reception. But he heard Donghyuk apparently had a thing with Jiwon. Or, well, they had a thing with each other. Which is uncanny because Jiwon is Notorious Jiwon and Donghyuk is a nerd if Junhwe's ever seen one. Impressive flex, on both their parts. Junhwe doesn't know why he remembers or knows all of this, but as he stands there across Donghyuk it all comes to him in a white-hot flash.

       Also, has he always been this attractive?

       "Hi Junhwe." Donghyuk smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

_He knows my name_. Junhwe panics. "Hey," he croaks.

       Donghyuk quickly notices the girls looking up at him curiously, and connects the dots. "You've got my order for me?" Donghyuk kneels down to be at the height of the girls.

       "Yes!" Yeonmi nods, the soft vegetables pinned to her head bobbing.

       "Let's see what I ordered… Noodles. Yum! Fried chicken, my favourite! And… grape juice?"

       "What about the pearls!" Angel cries in exasperation as Yeonmi and Dahye giggle.

       Donghyuk grins widely and ruffles Angel's hair. "I'm just kidding. You're taro milk tea right? Another one of my favourites!" He then stands upright and looks at Junhwe. "What would all this cost me?" Donghyuk's eyes are brown and warm and Junhwe feels like an absolute fool.

       "Cola worms! Lots of cola worms!" Angel answers, jumping up and down.

       "I want chocolate coins!" Dahye pipes.

       Donghyuk laughs. "Okay, I'll see what I can get for you."

       Once Donghyuk disappears down the hallway, Junhwe feels Yeonmi tug on his shirt. "Oppa, are you okay? You look sick."

       "Do you like the pretty oppa?" Dahye asks, wide eyes ogling at Junhwe.

       Before Junhwe can cough out a response, Donghyuk comes back with a basket of mandarins. "Hey, I'm sorry girls. We don't have any candy at the moment. I think my brother ate it all. He's quite a pig. Do you guys want some mandarins instead?"

       The girls, in unison, scrunch their noses and make whining noises. Donghyuk cringes but maintains an encouraging smile. "It's healthy for you! They taste better than lollies, in my opinion. Junhwe, do you want one?"

       Before Junhwe relapses into panic, Donghyuk offers him a mandarin and Junhwe's hand automatically shoots out to receive it. He places it inside the pizza box he's toting, but then he realises there's something wrong. There is random green residue on his hand…?

       "Oh, shit!" Donghyuk gasps. Junhwe turns the mandarin over and sees that it is completely covered in mould. "Oh fuck!"

       "Pretty oppa said a bad word! Two!" Dahye exclaims, and the other girls snicker.

       "Uhm," is all Junhwe can muster, before he starts breaking into nervous laughter. The thing is, for some reason, Junhwe's heart is absolutely pounding. Yes, there is mould on his hand. Yes, he has underestimated Kim Donghyuk for the entire semester and wrote him off as just a nerd. But now he's got bed hair, and his skin looks great, and he has a cute laugh, and pretty eyes, and he knows Junhwe's name even though they've never talked. Yes, Junhwe has mould on his hand. But now Donghyuk is holding his hand and brushing it off frantically.

        "Uh, it's okay." Junhwe, face flushed, slides his hand away and brushes it roughly against his trousers. "Here, all gone."

       "Oppa." This is Dahye, and it's directed at Donghyuk. Junhwe can hear Dabin's sarcasm seeping out of her younger sibling. "You owe us candy. You owe Junhwe-oppa candy too."

       "I do." Donghyuk concedes, trying to soften the glares from the girls. Junhwe can tell they're only faking their anger, though. There's something about Donghyuk, a magnetism, a natural charisma, that tells Junhwe the girls would probably forget Junhwe without thinking twice and run to Donghyuk if he asked them to. "I will buy your cola worms and chocolate coins." He pinches Angel and Dahye's cheeks. "What does Junhwe-oppa want?"

       "Oppa likes Hershey's Kisses!" Yeonmi exclaims before Junhwe can cover her mouth.

       "Right! Be expecting a special delivery of worms and coins and… kisses from me very soon!" Junhwe literally cannot feel his face. It burns with a ferocity he cannot comprehend. Donghyuk raises his eyebrow at Junhwe, and, oh yeah, that's a smirk. That is a total smirk. "See you tomorrow, Junhwe."

       Suddenly, Junhwe is a lot fonder of Halloween.

 

 


End file.
